Nocturno
by Lis-Sama
Summary: AU: "Una noche toda llena de murmullos, de perfumes y de música de alas….Esta noche, solo; el alma llena de las infinitas amarguras y agonías de tu muerte"...Cap 3: Muerte ...Final
1. Preludio

**Nocturno**

**Capitulo 1: Preludio **

El chocar de los finos cristales de las copas hizo que la pareja sonriera. Las manos de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas mostrando que estarían juntos por siempre.

-¿Eres feliz?

Era una pregunta que siempre él le hacia cada tiempo. No recordaba con exactitud cada cuanto tiempo, pero sabia que siempre él le repetía la mima pregunta. Ella solo sonrió con mayor amplitud y observo sus ojos con aquella ternura y amor infinito que le tenía. Se acerco lo suficiente hasta él y ante el silencio inminente que reinaba en el salón, ella deposito un corto pero significativo beso sobre sus labios.

Él ni siquiera pudo devolverle el gesto porque ella ya se había alejado nuevamente de él, pero igual eso no significo que se sintiera el hombre mas afortunado de todo este lugar; el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Se sentía así porque la tenía a ella a su lado.

-Mucho

Ella no había tardado en responderle luego de aquel beso. No tenía que decírselo pero ella sentía la necesidad embriagante de hacerlo. Para ella con esa muestra de amor era insuficiente. Tenia que afirmar sus palabras.

Otra vez el salón se lleno de murmullo y música suave acompañando esa magnifica e inolvidable noche de primavera. Él solo se levanto de su asiento y estiro su mano frente a ella, para que su mujer la tomara. Y sin pensarlo ella así lo hizo, dejándose conducir por él como siempre hacia.

Con la mano libre sujeto el vestido de color blanco mientras él la conducía tomada de la mano al centro del salón.

Él la dejo al frente con delicadeza mientras una de sus manos viajaban hasta sujetar la cintura de ella con convicción y la otra se entrelazaba con una de las manos de ella. La mujer frente a él poso su mano libre sobre el hombro masculino y le sonrió feliz.

-¿Practicaste?-Le pregunto en voz baja mientras la tonada de aquel vals llenaba el lugar. Él solo sonrió más ampliamente mientras tomaba las riendas de aquel baile.

-Mmmm podría ser-Respondió misterioso y sonriendo de costado girando con ella por aquella pista imaginaria que él estaba limitando. Todas las miradas puestas en ellos, en aquella pareja de ensueños.

Su mujer guardo un momento de silencio sin despegar su mirada de la él, hasta que una fina y alegre sonrisa se escapo por sus labios.

-Miroku me contó-Le dijo aun entre risas y volviendo a ser girada por él. Observo por el rabillo del ojo el circulo que se formo a su alrededor mientras ambos continuaban aquella danza típica de recién casados.

-La próxima vez tendré que silenciarlo-Ella volvió a reír ante el comentario burlesco y ahora ya no eran la única pareja bailando aquel vals-No te rías de quien ahora es tu esposo

Su mujer levanto una ceja en clara señal de enfrentarlo

-¿Mi esposo?

La voz de ella sonaba burlesca, juguetona; entre una mezcla de ingenuidad; una mezcla de niña y mujer. Él no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el color que tomaban los ojos de su esposa.

-Y también tu dueño-Sentencio casi con la voz ronca, dejando de moverse con ella en aquella pista y pasando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella para apresarla. La mujer sonrió más y ofreció sus labios para que él los tomara.

Cuando lo hizo ambos se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba y se sumergieron en el suyo propio. En esa sensación de completa felicidad que albergaba los cuerpos de ambos. No cabían en si mismo. Era inexplicable.

El carraspear de una persona logro que la pareja se separada y volteara en dirección a donde ese peculiar sonido había venido. La novia observo al recién llegado con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, mientras que el novio mantenía el ceño fruncido y sutilmente sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza en la cintura de su mujer arrugando levemente el vestido.

A regañadientes beso la comisura de los labios de su esposa y se separo por completo permitiendo de esta forma que el recién llegado hombre ocupara su lugar y bailara con su mujer

-Mejor que la cuides lobo pulgoso-Advirtió el novio mirándolo fijamente y sobre todo prestando sumamente atención en la cercanía que él tenia con su esposa. El hombre de ojos claros le dio una amplia sonrisa y su esposa prácticamente contuvo una risa risueña ante lo divertido de la escena que se formaba.

-No te preocupes perro sarnoso que la cuidare mejor que nadie-Él le guiño un ojo y vio como el recién casado hombre contenía hasta limites insospechados el enojo. Sujeto a la novia de la forma típica que requería ese baile y volvió a sonreírle con satisfacción.

Ella suspiro aunque no podía negar que la escena se le hacia lo mas de cómica, pero cuando vio mover los labios de su esposo supo que de su boca no saldría nada bueno

-Compórtense ambos. Por Kami que parecen niños-Ella volvió a reírse y ambos hombres ahora la observaban con algo de malestar pero no era algo que le preocupaba. A uno podía pedirle disculpas, mientras al otro con solo un beso lograría que la perdonara. Usaría el mismo truco que él siempre utilizo con ella.-Despreocúpate…-Dijo refiriéndose a su esposo antes de sentir como nuevamente danzaba por aquella pista solo que conducida por otro hombre.

Los comentarios de Kouga, de quien era su amigo, la llenaron de regocijo y felicidad. Había pasado tiempos algo tormentosos cuando tanto él como Inuyasha, su esposo, se conocieron. No se simpatizaban, y tampoco ahora lo hacían; sentían uno por el otro un rechazo inminente desde el momento en que ambos se vieron.

Pero ahora ya a casi dos años de ese primer encuentro se podía decir que aunque no logro que ambos simpatizaran completamente, por lo menos se podían tolerar en el mismo espacio cuadrado y notaba que sus insultos eran en un tono diferente de voz. No dejaban de ser insultos pero mas atemperados. Y lo había visto tantas veces que era algo rutinario en su vida y hasta formaba parte de un circo al cual servía para pasar un rato algo agradable, aunque no negaba que muchas veces tenia que intervenir porque esta pequeña "amistad" que ambos tenían pendía de un hilo muy fino.

-Espero que ese perrucho sepa en realidad cuidarte

Ella supo el porque del comentario. Solo se limito a sonreír quedamente, dándole con esa sonrisa en sus labios la confianza necesaria para que Kouga confiera en su esposo, para que confiera en Inuyasha.

-No lo dudes, él me cuidara-Le respondió con confianza en la voz- Inuyasha siempre me cuidara

-Mas le vale que sepa como-Le dijo en todo de burla imitando un poco en sus modismos a la madre de Kagome, quien quería como su propia madre. La pelinegra se rió con ganas.

-No te burles de mi madre-Comento entre risas antes de separarse por completo de él ya que la tonaba había terminado y necesitaba descansar un poco. Había sido un día cargado de puros nervios.

Ambos volvieron a compartir esa complicidad que caracterizaba su amistad, no importaba si estabas hablando de trivialidades o no; pero ambos compartían una amistad inigualable donde siempre se habían confesado absolutamente todo. Como por ejemplo ella era la única persona a la cual su amigo le había dicho que estaba a pocos días de pedirle matrimonio a su novia justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Faltaban dos semanas y ella estaría de luna de miel pero cuando regresara esperaba que Kouga la mantuviera al tanto y que dentro de poco sea ella quien participe de su matrimonio.

Beso la mejilla de Kouga antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa contigua a la suya. Se acerco lo más pronto que pudo cuando logro terminar de saludar y recibir las felicitaciones de conocidos de Inuyasha y de ella por supuesto. La mujer la recibió con una sonrisa cansada en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Su mano atrapo la de ella y corrió la silla lo suficiente para sentarse más cerca de la mujer y dejar que estar la estreche entre sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que estés casada-Sollozo la mujer en su hombro mientras la mantenía abrazada. Algunas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Kagome, permitiéndose la libertad de que corrieran libres.

-Yo tampoco lo creo-Le confeso también sollozando pero tratando de mantenerse, era un día de muchas emociones que había esperado con ansias desde que Inuyasha le había propuesto matrimonio-Pero ya lo estoy…ya lo estoy

La mujer notoriamente más anciana que ella se alejo enjuagándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Kagome acaricio los cabellos blancos de su cabellera en señal de cariño, la misma muestra que aquella mujer había tenido para con ella interminables veces.

-No sabes cuando te quiero mi niña-Gimió la mujer en otro sollozo dejándose acariciar por la joven que consideraba como su nieta secretamente. No había tenido el valor para confesarle, pero igual le parecía que Kagome no había necesitado de sus palabras para comprender aquel cariño que le tenía.

-Y yo a ti Kaede…yo a ti

Se lo había pronunciado con tanta ternura que no pudo reprimir otro sollozo y sentir como poco a poco sus palabras se abría paso y calentaban su viejo y cansado corazón. Había cuidado a esa niña desde que tenia uso de razón, su madre tenia que mantener la casa y ella y su hermano estaban a la deriva. Ambos tan indefensos. Su abuelo lamentablemente no se podía hacer cargo como la madre de Kagome quisiera. Por eso es que adoraba a ambos hijos Higurashi por igual, a Souta que era el menor y a Kagome. Ambos dos ángeles.

Ambos hermanos tenían una luz en su interior única. Souta con sus travesuras y niñerías y Kagome con su espontaneidad y dedicación para con los demás. Ambos siempre desviviéndose por las personas que querían.

Pero ahora había algo en su pequeña niña que no le daba un buen pálpito, un buen presentimiento. Sentía que a pesar de la felicidad y alegría casi palpable que notaba en la joven, algo más había en su interior. Algo que se gestaba a conciencia de la dueña.

Ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza y noto al instante la mirada extraña de Kagome.

-No te preocupes mi niña-Acaricio la mejilla de esta con ternura-No le hagas caso a este vieja anciana en sus locuras. Estoy muy bien, hasta mejor que tu hermano inclusive

Kagome se sintió mas tranquila y devolvió el gesto. Kaede tenia razón se encontraba perfectamente de salud como los últimos controles le habían dado y creyó plenamente en sus palabras; no tenía porque desconfiar. Había sido la nana de su hermano y ella por años. Había sido una abuela para ambos.

-Ve con tu esposo-Le dijo Kaede sacándola de sus pensamientos-Hace un momento parecía desesperado

Kagome miro a ambos lados, entre la gente aglomerada en todo él salón pero simplemente no pudo divisarlo. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Luego regreso

Se reincorporo sujetando el vaporoso vestido y decidió salir en busca de su esposo, muy lejos no podía encontrarse. Busco entre las personas mas allegadas, saludando a unas cuantas mas y siguiendo con rapidez su labor. Inclusive le pregunto a Miroku, quien estaba sentado en la mesa que le correspondía junto a Sango. Ninguno de los dos sabía a donde posiblemente estaba su esposo.

-No creo que te deje sola por mucho tiempo-Comento con gracia el hombre de ojos azules mientras sujetaba la mano de su pareja-No puedes cambiar a un perro viejo

-Miroku tienen razón Kagome-Sango intento tranquilizarla a la nerviosa novia que se balanceaba sobre un pie y sobre el otro mirando en todas las direcciones-¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome dejo de mirar a un grupo de personas que no conocía, por lo menos ella. Al parecer ahí tampoco se encontraba su esposo. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza. El dolor era insoportable. Tuvo que fruncir su boca para que no se le escapara un gemido.

-¡Kagome...Kagome!

Al instante que sintió una mano sobre su hombro abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración era forzosa y poco a poco el dolor se disipaba. Le sonrió a su amiga de forma lánguida, quien seguramente se había levantado de su asiento al ver el recién estado que había adquirido.

-Solo… estoy… cansada-Jadeo con dificultad las palabras mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Sango no parecía convencida-Seguiré…buscándolo

De más esta decir que con fuerza sobre humana se alejo de la pareja. Las piernas le flaqueaban y a pesar de tambalearse un poco logro salir del salón y llegar al jardín también decorado para la boda.

Sentía aun el frió transpirar de su transpiración en contraste con la cálida noche primaveral. Camino con lentitud por el sedero marcado y adornado a su alrededor por diferentes flores en diversos colores. Jadeo nuevamente por el esfuerzo y algunos mechones de su complicado peinado lograron desprenderse y acomodarse libres tras su nuca.

"_Por favor"_

Como pudo logro apresurar el paso y enviar aquel nerviosismo inminente a algún lugar profundo de si misma, hoy no era el día ni el momento.

No le importaba que su vestido estuviera ensuciándose en las puntas, solo quería la compañía de su esposo. Quería a Inuyasha a su lado. El temor que sentía lograba paralizar sus acciones, sus pasos.

¿Por qué temía?

Ella no tenía porque temer.

A pesar de no estar corriendo, trastabillo y gracias a una maniobra inesperada logro que su cuerpo se apartara del camino cayendo hacia un costado donde un árbol detendría su caída.

Y así fue, con solo apoyarse un poco evito caer al piso.

Apoyo por completo la espalda en el árbol y tuvo ganas de gritar. Se sentía impotente, se sentía tan inútil y tan tonta. Estaba comenzando a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pensando en su esposo. Pensando en que él no estaba en este momento con ella.

Ese vació, esa soledad era todavía mas torturante aun que…

Su cuerpo termino deslizándose y termino sentada entre medio de las raíces del árbol, alzando su vista al cielo y a la pálida luna que lo adornaba. Escuchaba a la lejanía la música, los murmullos.

Todo era lejano a ella en estos momentos.

Tal vez su madre y su hermano estén preguntando por ella en estos momentos. Tal vez Sango y Miroku la estén buscando por irse de la manera que lo hizo. Tal vez Kaede la continuara esperando.

Pero no le importaba, en estos momentos solo le importaba él.

-Kagome

Ella le parecía incluso más pálida que la luna bajo el brillo de esta. Parecía callar en su interior algún secreto, alguna amargura que podía notar en su rostro tan delicado como una porcelana. Sus ojos opacos y sin brillo. Una imagen mágica, etérea; una imagen que le causaba la sensación de algo avecinarse. Un presentimiento que sentía y se gestaba con fuerza en su interior.

Se acerco con sigilo y se arrodillo frente a ella, tocando una mejilla que rápidamente sintió fría de forma espectral. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ella lo miro largamente guardando silencio, completamente muda pero perdiéndose en sus ojos. Le sonrió con cansancio y se entrego completamente a la infantil caricia que su esposo le proporcionaba.

Esta vez fue ella quien busco con rapidez estar entre sus brazos y noto que poco a poco aquel vació se disipaba por completo solamente porque Inuyasha estaba nuevamente con ella, estaba a su lado.

Él la recibió gustoso, acunándola en sus brazos para darle calor. Ella suspiro sobre su cuello y por un acto reflejo se estremeció por completo.

-No me dejes-Susurro Kagome sobre el oído de su esposo de manera pausada y tomándose el tiempo para decir cada una de las palabras. El abrazo que mantenían se intensifico y simplemente ella sonrió al entender la respuesta que él le estaba dando-Quiero siempre permanecer a tu lado Inuyasha

Contuvo las lágrimas, contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo y el de su voz. Kagome se contuvo

-Soy yo el que siempre quiere permanecer a tu lado-Confeso él alejándola de si mismo para poder observarla fijamente. Vio el brillo en su mirada y no pudo evitar que sus labios se volvieran a juntar. Se había hecho tan adicto a ella, completamente adicto.

Ella suspiro ante el beso logrando calentar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma atormentada. Sentía que su corazón explotaría por albergar la felicidad de saberse esposa por fin de Inuyasha. Kagome lo sujeto con fuerza, juntando más el cuerpo de él con el tuyo. Quería sentirlo suyo y no solo porque ahora ambos ante la ley y ante Kami eran marido y mujer. Quería poseer un poquito de ese egoísmo que siempre Inuyasha tenía por ella.

Él ladeo el rostro y profundizo el beso, adentrándose en la cavidad de la boca femenina con un leve sabor a champaña. Sintió una de las manos de ella en su mejilla dándole una suave caricia, mientras su otra mano se encontraba sujetando su traje con fuerza y arrugándolo. Inuyasha acaricio su espalda baja a pesar de encontrarse presa aun por el vestido de novia.

Se veía hermosa pero nunca deseo tanto quitarle, de la forma que ahora deseaba, el vestido a Kagome. La fantasía de saber que ahora era completamente suya y poder tenerla todas las noches junto a él, era algo que lo hacia navegar en las profundidades de su mente.

Necesitaba urgentemente de ella. Necesitaba de su mujer.

El deslizo sus besos hasta su cuello poniendo ahora toda su atención en el y besándolo con insistencia. Kagome suspiro con fuerza y enredo sus manos en el cabello sedoso al tacto de él. Las hebras negras del cabello de su ahora esposo muchas veces habían hecho cosquillas en su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Se sonrojo ante el solo pensamiento, sintiéndose abrumada y turbada con el hilo de su razonamiento.

Dio mentalmente gracias a Kami-Sama que en ese momento Inuyasha dejo de besarla de esa forma que lograba enloquecerla. Desvió la mirada sintiéndose tonta por comportarse de esa forma. Ya no era ninguna niña, y miles de veces habían sido besada de esa forma y estado en los brazos de él.

-Te ves exquisitamente adorable-Susurro él en complicidad esperando que el sonrojo de su esposa se prolongara por más tiempo. Solamente él era dueño de aquellas reacciones en el cuerpo de Kagome, y siempre solamente él lo seria-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta-Ella se atrevió a mirarlo y él no aguanto las ganas de sonreírle de forma provocativa-Aunque déjame confesarte que precisamente no deseo regresar a la fiesta

Kagome mordió su labio inferior ante las palabras de esposo. Ella también deseaba desaparecer entre los brazos de su esposo. Pero aun era muy pronto recién la fiesta había comenzado y no podían irse, aunque deseaba hacerlo con fuerza.

Inuyasha la ayudo a levantase mientras se recriminaba internamente por aquellos pensamientos que tuvo en un principio al verla ahí sentada entre medio de las raíces del árbol. Podía notar que su esposa se encontraba perfecta, seguramente aquello era producto de su imaginación.

¿Pero la frialdad de su mejilla? Aquello lo era tan verdadero como él mismo. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y noto el característico candor de sus ojos chocolates.

Todo, absolutamente todo era producto de su imaginación.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano en silencio, los murmullos y la música se hacían cada vez un poco más fuertes. Kagome levanto la vista al cielo con disimulo mientras de sus labios se escapaba algo nada mas audible para ella misma

-Perdóname

Ella apretó la mano de él, dejando tras su espalda su sombra lánguida. Estaría por siempre junto a Inuyasha pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

_Hi XD. Después de un periodo de tiempo vuelvo a publicar; mucho que digamos no me demore aunque la próxima actualización no se bien cuanto tarde. Me hice un poco de tiempo para escribir y esperar que la musa volviera a mi, se va y viene como siempre. _

_Aviso que este es un fic extremadamente corto, de no mas de tres capítulos. Me inspire al leer un poema así que este termino siendo el resulto. Espero que como el resto de mis fic (Si tuvieron oportunidad de leer y si no, no importa n.n) sea de su agrado. _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews en "Siete pecados". Se les agradece infinitamente por cada uno sus comentarios que siguen llegando a pesar de estar hace tiempo (Corto) publicado._

_Un beso grande y cuidence mucho...Como siempre sientance libres de opinar._

_**Lis-Sama**_


	2. Agonía

**Capitulo 2: Agonía**

Gimió alto por el dolor punzante de su cabeza, el sudor frío como la hiel marcándole la piel mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza a punto de estallar.

El dolor logro hacerle flaquear las piernas y su cuerpo sin ninguna piedad choco contra el piso de la habitación. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras las últimas imágenes que veía a trabes de sus ojos eran turbias.

"_Inuyasha"_

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

El hombre suspiro pesadamente cerrando con delicadeza la puerta de color blanco mate.

-_Por favor no_

La desesperación en su voz, la extrema palidez; el desmejoramiento agravado. Signos y síntomas que él sabía diferenciar tan bien. Esta vez había sido rudo con aquella joven mujer. No podía entenderla, pero por más que no aprobara la decisión que ella había tomado tenía que respetarla.

El juramento hipocrático avalaba la confidencialidad entre paciente y medico.

Y así era desde que él mismo la había atendido y dado aquella noticia.

-Señor Taisho-Lo llamo casi con voz solemne y profesional cuando llego hasta él, fijándose atentamente en cada facción del rostro del hombre que tenía frente a él

-¿Cómo esta?

Aquella pregunta que había escapado de forma desesperada y atropellada poseía una respuesta ambigua. Una respuesta que él tenía que saber dar con el mayor de los recaudos. Trabajaba como medico desde hacia años, enfrentándose a diferentes casos y situaciones pero este había sido diferente a muchos otros porque veía en los ojos de aquella mujer a su propia hija. Su paciente no superaba la edad de su hija y por eso es que le era complicado poder negarse al pedido de ella.

Tenia que guardar el secreto.

Observar a esa mujer era como observar a una bella flor en todo su esplendor marchitarse.

-Su esposa se encuentra bien-El hombre frente a él cerro los ojos y lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio. Y él internamente pido que Kami-Sama pudiera perdonarlo-Sufrió un pico de estrés, es por eso que la encontró en ese estado…le recomiendo que guarde reposo unos días antes que se recupere totalmente-El hombre asintió-También le pido que no la someta a ningún tipo de situaciones que le provoquen estrés…Tendré a su esposa en observación un día, mañana tendrá el alta

-Quiero pasar a verla-Demando Inuyasha cuando vio girarse el medico dando por terminarla la charla. Todavía en su cuerpo podía sentir la adrenalina y miedo inyectado cuando encontró en el cuarto a su esposa completamente inconsciente.

El medico guardo un momento de silencio antes de ladear el rostro por sobre el hombro

-Por el momento déjela descansar

Avanzo un paso enfrentando aquella decisión ajena a él pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro y lo detuvo justo a tiempo de armar un escándalo en medio del pasillo de aquel hospital. Observo por ultima vez al medico antes de verlo caminar por el mismo pasillo y salir de su rango visual unos segundos después.

-Ella ya esta bien-Le dijo Miroku mientras obligaba sentarse a su amigo, quien solo obedeció por auto reflejo no porque de verdad este escuchando sus palabras.

Aquel diagnostico no lo había convencido del todo.

Su mente viajo dos meses atrás, ese día soñado para ambos donde por primera vez la palidez y frialdad de Kagome lo habían asustado.

Nunca seguía aquel "sexto sentido" que muchos decían que tenían, pero había algo que lo hacia desconfiar. Algo que le decía que su esposa no se encontraba bien como el medico, Miroku y ella misma decían.

¿Cuántas veces le había parecido tan frágil? ¿Cuántas veces pensó que se quebraría con una simple brisa? ¿Cuántas habían sido las veces que la había escuchado sollozar sin razón aparente?

Solamente esperaba que fuera un juego de sus pensamientos.

Solamente imploraba y pedía eso.

Era él quien quería permanecer por siempre a su lado.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ver morir el día y nacer el ocaso era algo que siempre le había gustado desde niña.

Recordaba cuando se sentaba bajo el gran árbol que tenia en su casa y esperaba con ansiedad que pasara ese espectáculo. Todos los días repetía aquella rutina sola o acompañada junto a su madre.

También recordaba que muchas veces lloraba cuando no podía verla cuando estaba enferma, era por eso que su madre la alzaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba hasta la ventana de su propia habitación para que viera como poco a poco el cielo se pintaba de esos matices rojizos en el horizonte.

Experimento la misma embriaguez y felicidad de aquellos tiempos de antaño. Una calidez que se expandía por su cuerpo y le devolvía aquel calor que poco a poco perdía con tanta facilidad que era espeluznante.

Su tiempo se agotaba.

Se acerco hasta el gran ventanal de su habitación y observo el cielo nocturno. Apoyo la cabeza en el ventanal pero la idea de cerrar los ojos le aterraba. Solamente fijo su vista y sus pensamientos en un punto del manto nocturno indefinido.

_-Por favor no-Pidió con desesperación intentando reincorporarse de aquella cama en la estaba acostada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y sollozo sintiendo que todo alrededor de ella se desmoronaba._

_Los ojos celestes del hombre la observaron en silencio mientras la veía llevarse las manos al rostro y negar con fuerza._

_-Su esposo tiene que saberlo_

_-¡No!-Grito quitando las manos de su rostro y enfrentando su mirada savia y autoritaria-¡Usted prometido guardar el secreto!_

_-Pero señora comprenda que…_

_-¡No pienso y no quiero comprender nada!-Lo interrumpió nuevamente ella descorriendo la sabana que la cubría para intentar escapar de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Sentía miedo_

_Tenía miedo._

_El hombre de más de cuarenta años se acerco hasta ella y la obligo nuevamente a recostarse, verificando si por los movimientos bruscos el suero no se había infiltrado._

_Kagome intento no mirarlo mientras el llevaba a cabo su labor y volvía a acomodarla en aquella cama de hospital. A pesar de sentir un peso extra junto a ella permaneció inmóvil con la vista fija en la pared blanca._

_-No le diré nada a su esposo ni a su familia-Comento calmo y pausado. Ella contuvo un nuevo llanto y relajo su cuerpo-Pero…_

_Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta cuando ella lo miro fijo. Una mirada de suplica, de gratitud, de temor…Una ultima mirada._

_-Ya se como va a terminar todo esto…ya se como voy a terminar-Ella esbozo una sonrisa melancólica alejando por un momento su mas grande temor-Usted no debe preocuparse mas por mi y no tampoco. Tengo que preocuparme por él_

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama cuando el cúmulo de emociones por sus recuerdos la atormentaba. Hacia una semana exactamente que aquello había pasado.

Le había prometido al doctor tomar los medicamentos pero no había tomado ni una sola pastilla.

¿Para que hacerlo? Su final estaba escrito desde hacia seis meses.

Había soportado para permanecer a su lado, porque ella quería permanecer siempre al lado de Inuyasha. Quería darle muchos hijos, quería vivir por y para él. Quería y anhelaba sueños que jamás se cumplirían y que solo ocupaban ese lugar…Sueños.

No tenia valor para enfrentar la realidad, no tenia valor para decirles a su familia y a él que era lo que verdaderamente le pasaba.

Notaba la desconfianza en los ojos de su esposo desde que los síntomas se hicieron presentes. Desde que le era inevitable sostener aquella farsa por más que lo intentara. Su cuerpo ya no la obedecía.

Había días que no asociaba lo que la rodeaba, su mente podía recortar el objeto pero no su utilidad. Había olvidado hasta el nombre de su propio hermano. Se estaba perdido en ella misma, se estaba consumiendo cada día un poco más pero ya su cuerpo no tenía las mismas fuerzas.

Pero lo que más le dolía era no poder cumplir su promesa.

No le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, durante estos últimos seis meses no hubo un momento que le importara; solamente importaba él.

Lloraba por él, sufría por él y agonizaba por él.

Se seco con rapidez las traviesas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y corrió para estar entre sus brazos cuando escucho la puerta de entrada cerrase como todas las noches a la misma hora.

La visión de su mujer en un censillo camisón de dormir de color blanco, con el cabello suelto y las mejillas algo arrobaladas era perfecta. Ella sonrío de esa forma que lo dejaba vulnerable y la estrecho entre sus brazos cuando busco refugio en su pecho.

Se abrazaba con fuerza a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y buscando un poco de su calor; mientras aspiraba el perfume característico de su esposo.

-Te extrañe tanto-Susurro Kagome con verdadera emoción, notando como gracias a sus palabras el abrazo que la unía a él se intensificaba.

Aquella Kagome tan vivas le hacia ver que sus miedos eran infundados que, como él pensó en un principio, todo era producto de su imaginación. Por creer que la felicidad al lado de la mujer que amaba seria completamente efímera.

Su esposa lo sorprendió siendo ella quien estaba vez buscaba sus labios en un beso que le hacia despertar miles de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la sujeto con fuerza temiendo de que ella alguna vez huyera de su lado, y Kagome se sujeto a él temiendo de que la apartaran del lado de su esposo. Ambos temían lo mismo sin saberlo.

-Hazme el amor-Le pidió en un murmullo cuando logro separarse lo suficiente de él. Lo miro fijamente perdiéndose en sus ojos cálidos que siempre la habían embelezado. Era ella quien ahora lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha no le respondió, simplemente la beso de forma profunda y ella…ella siento que ya se había terminado todo su tiempo.

Respondió el beso con la misma pasión y dejo que él vuelva a ser su guía en aquel camino que estaba tomando, en ambos caminos donde ella transitaba.

Tal vez ya no volvería a tener más a su esposo. Tal vez esta era la última vez que tenia la oportunidad de poder sentir y expresar aquel amor que la llenaba de fuerza con algo más que palabras.

Esta era su forma de disculparse, su forma de ser egoísta.

Esta era su forma de decirle adiós.

Ella había sido egoísta en muchas formas. Egoísta porque ocultaba en ella misma algo que muy pronto sabia que lo lastimaría, egoísta porque se había aferrado a él y al amor que sentía para vivir…Era una persona egoísta, pero ella no podía condenarlo a él.

Contuvo su amargura y solo se brindo a él exponiendo como siempre lo hacia por completo su alma.

Deseaba que alguna vez Inuyasha pudiera perdonarla por tomar aquella decisión.

Pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

Algunas veces era tan difícil olvidar y es por eso que le era imposible no recordar algo que guardaba celosamente desde hacia seis meses.

_Paciente: Higurashi Kagome_

_Edad: 23 años_

_Altura: 1,70 mts_

_Peso: 67 kgs_

_Enfermedad: Cáncer cerebral_

_Estado: Terminal_

Ella moría.

Ella agonizaba.

El tiempo se le acababa y ni siquiera el amor que sentía hasta la eternidad por él podía lograr que su más anhelado deseo se haga realidad.

Jamás permanecería por siempre a su lado.

* * *

_Hola nuevamente. Estamos con esta segundo y penúltima entrega de este corto fic, gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior. Creo que este capi responde a todas sus preguntas. También sigo agradeciendo a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios en "Siete pecados" y "Psicología"._

_Espero que pasaran una buena semana, no me demore tanto en actualizar; casi siempre me demoro una semana. Así que estoy dentro de mis limites._

_Bueno hoy me despido rápido. Nuevamente gracias y como siempre son libres de opinar. Cuidence mucho...Besos enormes._

_**Lis**_


	3. Muerte

**Capitulo 3: Muerte**

Ella busco el calor de sus brazos murmurando en sueños algo completamente inaudible.

La escucho con claridad lanzar un profundo suspiro cuando la apreso entre sus brazos para brindarle el calor que el cuerpo de su esposa estaba buscando. Kagome volvió a su pacifico sueño mientras él solo aspiraba, como empapándose de su aroma, el perfume tan característicos de sus cabellos.

Días atrás quedaban los malestares que complicaron el estado de salud de su esposa pero una idea fija estaba clavada en su mente, y por más que se repetía constantemente que solo esta era producto de su imaginación aquella idea no se esfumaba.

La extrema palidez de su nívea piel, los mareos constantes que terminaban en nauseas; donde muchas de aquella veces al observarla luego a los ojos Kagome mostraba el cuerpo lánguido y su mirada aguados como si ya no contara con restos de fuerza, con restos de vida.

También mucha de aquellas veces tuvo que sostenerla en brazos.

Esos episodios que para él parecían repetirse una y otra vez lo hacían temer, por eso mismo es que se había atrevido a hablar del tema con Miroku; obligándolo a que guardara silencio y se atreviera a comentarle del hecho a Sango.

Su amigo le había planteado otro panorama frente a sus ojos, otro panorama que no era trágico y amargo.

La remota idea de que todos esos síntomas delataban que Kagome pudiera estar esperando un hijo suyo lo hacia vibrar de alegría. Solo necesitaba esa esperanza, esa ilusión para que sus problemas y sus trágicos pensamientos se escurran como agua entre las manos.

Él quería hijos con Kagome. Quería muchos hijos con ella.

Quería que los pequeños "demonios" corrieran por la casa, que físicamente y espiritualmente se parezcan a la mujer que amaba, que se parezcan a su madre. Quería cuidarlos y protegerlos siempre.

Las formas del cuerpo femenino lo llevaron a los brazos de Morfeo donde pudo soñar aquello que idealizaba.

Su más deseado anhelo.

Cuando despertó fue sobresaltado y empapado en sudor, su sueño se había transformado en una pesadilla. Se apretó con fuerza el costado de sus sienes y temió despertar a su esposa, pero él se llevo la sorpresa al encontrar vacía el lado de la cama donde Kagome tendría que estar dormida.

La llamo con voz potente mientras se reincorporaba del lecho pero el silencio de la noche era la única respuesta a su llamado. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espinal dorsal, el sudor se volvía frío en su cuerpo y hasta podía jurar que escuchaba los propios latidos de su acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

No le agradaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Con pasos lentos que resonaban en el silencio, camino saliendo de la habitación, tratando de que su vista se adecuara a las sombras y figuras de la noche.

Metros cerca de la escalera que conducía a la planta baja de la casa un bulto en el piso capto plenamente su atención y sin que él pudiera remediarlo el propio respirar se volvía forzoso.

Completamente inerte, sin moverse ahí estaba ella.

-¡Kagome!

El sonido potente de su voz rompió el silencio y esparció nuevamente el miedo por todo su cuerpo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Para él las horas pasaban tan lentas, igual desde hacia tiempo había perdido la noción del tiempo. Estaba perdiendo lo que más en este mundo le importaba, nadie se lo había confirmado pero algo muy en el fondo de él ya lo sabia.

No era un hombre que mostrara sentimientos de tristeza, de pena o de amargura. Él jamás lloraba.

Ahora ese cúmulo de sentimientos le provocaba esa aprensión en el pecho, ese dolor inexplicable que lo dejaba sin aire y sin fuerzas.

Sentía como el manto nocturno lo cubría por completo arrastrándolo a su propia desesperación y desolación.

Escucho con claridad como unos pasos se acercaban presurosos a su encuentro, casi notando la misma desesperación que él sentía.

-Señor Taisho

Por segunda vez en su vida escuchaba su apellido salir de la boca de aquel hombre, de la boca del hombre más importante en la vida de su esposa; porque la vida de su mujer estaba en las manos de ese hombre. Levanto su rostro y lo observo en silencio.

El hombre estaba agitado y hasta podía notar que observaba un semblante de tristeza.

-Por favor sígame señor Taisho

Esta vez ni siquiera replico, ni siquiera objeto palabra alguna; solamente siguió al doctor de su esposa en silencio y con la mirada gacha. El trayecto fue corto hasta el despacho del mismo. El hombre lo obligo a tomar asiento mientras este bordeaba el escritorio y se sentaba al frente suyo con una carpeta en la manos.

El doctor carraspeo incomodo. Esta vez ya no había juramente hipocrático de por medio que impidiera decirle a aquel hombre la verdad de lo que su esposa tenia.

Le quedaban horas, le quedaban días.

-Hace seis meses atrás su esposa vino a verme-Comenzó a narrar con voz pausada y mirándolo fijamente. Recordaba tan claramente aquel día-En aquel entonces aun era una mujer soltera…se registro con su apellido de soltera. Su esposa no vino por un examen de rutina señor Taisho, su esposa vino para saber el porque de los constantes dolores de cabeza que últimamente tenia-Le aclaro mientras abría la carpeta que reposaba hasta ese momento en su escritorio y buscaba los primeros exámenes de su paciente-Jamás había visto un caso como en el de su esposa y mucho menos en una mujer tan joven y de tanta vitalidad.

Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que algo dentro de él comenzaba a romperse, algo que jamás volvería a repararse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?

El doctor pudo notar que a pesar de formular la pregunta por completo el tinte de voz del hombre era amargado. Al igual que su esposa, el hombre frente a él se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-No sabe como siento decirle esto pero…-No podía evitar que a él también se le quebrara la voz, era como si su propia hija estuviera postrada en aquella cama conectada a un respirador y luchando por sus últimos segundos de vida-…su esposa padece cáncer

Ahí estaban todas sus sospechas, todos sus sueños vueltos pedazos, ahí estaba todo una vida idealizada encerrada en una sola palabra.

-El estado es terminal, no hay nada que podemos hacer mas que esperar lo inevitable-El hombre frente a él estaba ido, con la mirada fija en el escritorio. Quieto y sin pronunciar palabra alguna-Realmente…realmente no sabe cuanto lo siento señor Taisho

Tampoco esta vez recibió respuesta, solamente el mutismo absoluto que dejaba entre ambos el incomodo silencio de la verdad descubierta.

Paso guardando aun silencio por al lado del hombre luego de levantarse de su asiento, como profesional y como persona común sabia que debía dejarlo un momento a solas. En su despacho no seria molestado. Le daría el tiempo necesario para procesar y asimilar la noticia.

Pero muy lejos del rango de alcance del hombre no pudo estar, porque en menos de un segundo estaba siendo agarrado del cuello de la bata, y unos ojos se clavaban en sus pupilas con amargura e ira.

-¡No vuelva a decir que lo siente!-Grito Inuyasha sujetando con mayor fuerza al hombre que pronto se volvía más blanco que el papel-¡Usted jamás podría sentirlo!

Su propio cuerpo temblaba ante la desesperación, la furia, el miedo, el vacío inminente en toda su alma. Kagome, su esposa se estaba muriendo, y él esperara que se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo que la mujer que amaba le era arrebatada.

-¡No hizo nada!... ¡Absolutamente nada!-Él volvió a gritar, con un grito que le desgarraba la garganta. Conteniendo por primera vez sus lágrimas, lágrimas amargas.

Todo su mundo giraba y daba vueltas, todo se había fragmentado y nada podía repararse.

¿Qué importaba lo que sucedía con él? ¿Qué importaba?

Para él todo estaba perdido. Kagome se moría, y con ella se moría él.

Sonrío de forma amargada y soltó por fin al medico que ni siquiera había hecho alguna tentativa para soltarse.

-Ya era tarde cuando lo descubrí…Su esposa me obligo a guardar el secreto.

Y entonces se precipito al suelo cayendo derrotado, dándose la libertad de que sus lágrimas vagaran por sus mejillas. Una y otra vez su puño se estrello contra el suelo de mármol, una y otra vez.

Hasta que él dejo de sentir el dolor quemante de sus huesos, hasta que ya no escuchara los gritos del doctor y los pasos que se acercaban a él.

Ya no quería escuchar, ni sentir nada más.

Solamente quería morir de la misma forma que ella lo estaba haciendo.

Solamente quería estar con ella y no le importaba el precio y las consecuencias.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

¿Qué se sentía ver morir a la persona amada?

¿Qué se sentía saber que no se puede hacer nada?

Abrazo al cuerpo inerte y frío, al cuerpo que ya nunca volvería a tener el mismo calor. La abrazo con ahínco, con fervor; con fuerza para anhelar un milagro. Para que Kami se apiadara de él y la volviera a sus brazos.

Para que ella correspondiera aquel abrazo.

Pero ella jamás volvería a corresponder algún abrazo. Jamás volvería a sonreírle. Jamás volvería a mirarlo de aquella forma que lo transportaba a otro mundo y lograba que pudiera perderse en su mirada sin importar el tiempo.

¿Qué se sentía?

Se sentía morir en vida.

El mismo manto nocturno había unido sus vidas y el mismo manto nocturno la apartaba de su lado.

Lloro sobre su pecho gritando su nombre y murmurando cuanto la amaba, respirando nuevamente el perfume de sus cabellos. Añorando que ella lo mirada cuando el beso sus labios casi morados y fríos. Deseando sentir el corazón latir en su pecho.

Deseando que todo fuera un juego de su mente, una pesadilla donde pronto despertaría y solo seria un mal recuerdo.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

La noche se había llevado el alma de su esposa.

Solo ahora comprendía su comportamiento. Solo ahora notaba las señales que siempre estuvieron frente a sus ojos pero que nunca las vio.

Ella había intentado protegerlo. Ella había intentado alargar su alegría y evitar cuanto podía su sufrimiento.

Ella poco a poco se comenzaba a despedir de él.

Cuando la soledad de la propia noche lo cubrió asemejándose a la de su alma, supo que definitivamente ya nada le importaba en este mundo.

Se perdió entre las calles silenciosas, se perdió en su propio dolor.

Él no quería volver a sentir, solo quería estar con ella.

Por eso extendió sus brazos aun con su rostro empapado en lágrimas y dejo que aquella luz y sonido estridente fueran lo ultimo que sintiera sobre su cuerpo.

Solo cerró los ojos y dejo de sentir. Dejo que la misma noche conducirá su alma junto con la de ella.

"_Kagome"_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-¿Eres feliz?

Esta vez él no había sido el causante de aquella pregunta. Esta vez la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos contemplando las estrellas en el firmamento era la causante.

Para ellos no existía el tiempo, para ellos no existía nada más que no fuera el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Para ellos lo ajeno a su amor era dañino.

Inuyasha la beso y pudo volver a sentir su calor, esa calor que alguna vez le había sido arrebato de su cuerpo. Esa dulzura en sus besos.

Pero ahora ya nada volvería a alejarla de su lado.

Ni quiera la propia muerte había podido…Ellos estaban juntos.

-¿Eres feliz?-Volvió a inquirir ella sin apartar su vista y tratando de fundirse en su calor. Ahora si podía cumplir su promesa.

-Mucho

El manto nocturno termino de cubrirlos y ella sonrío con dulzura.

Por la eternidad permanecería a su lado…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Hola n.n...Ultimo capitulo de este corto fic que me dejo completamente feliz. Gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo no solo en este fic, sino también en creaciones anterior. No se a ciencia cierta cuando voy a estar publicando nuevamente, tal vez mas rápido de lo que pienso, pero por ahora solo puedo decir que estamos trabajando en otras creaciones._

_Gracias nuevamente XD...Cuidence mucho. Besos_

_**Lis**_


End file.
